Arrachement
by Furieuse
Summary: "Le regard dans le vague, les jambes cotonneuses, le cerveau ailleurs, la tristesse ravageant mon cœur, je n'étais plus moi. J'ai observé son visage ensanglanté, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Cette image, gravée dans ma rétine, de ma petite sœur mourante, dans mes bras, m'a si souvent empêché de dormir sereinement... Je savais que, dorénavant, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil."


_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Petit OS inspiré par le 10x07, même si il n'y a aucun spoiler... ^^_

_Cet OS me tient à coeur parce que ça fait un moment que je voulais l'écrire. J'espère avoir trouvé les mots justes... :D_

_Voilà pour l'introduction!_

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

_Arrachement  
- Souffrance morale causée par la rupture avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on aime et apprécie -  
_

* * *

Tel Aviv

J'étais sur l'une des places de Tel Aviv, l'une des nombreuses places même… Assise sur un muret, j'avais Tali à ma gauche.

Toutes les deux, loin de nos parents nous refaisions le monde. Loin, des disputes de nos procréateurs.

Chez nous, les controverses étaient régulières. Enfin, aussi régulières que la présence de mon père.

Notre mère voulait que l'on fasse de grandes études, que l'on ait un métier stable.

Tali aussi aspirait à cet idéal. Mais pas moi. Je voulais de l'action, bouger, prendre des risques. J'étais une fonceuse. Ma petite sœur tentait souvent de me raisonner. Pas toujours avec succès mais c'était la seule que je m'autorisais à écouter.

Mon père voulait qu'on défende notre pays avec ferveur. Même si la mort devait nous cueillir.

Je pensais qu'il avait raison. Nous avions la chance de vivre dans un pays, il fallait le défendre. Je ne voulais pas prendre les armes. Je voulais seulement convaincre l'humanité entière qu'Israël était le plus beau pays du monde.

Donc, nous étions toutes les deux allongées sur le muret, prenant le soleil méditerranéen. Discutant de tout et de rien. Juste le plaisir d'être ensembles, comme deux sœurs, dans le fond.

Ces derniers temps, nous n'avions plus le temps de rester toutes les deux. Les entraînements du Mossad nous prenaient beaucoup de temps, enfin pour elle, sachant que je servais déjà à l'armée. Mais quand j'étais en permission comme maintenant, mon père tenait absolument à ce que je m'entraîne…

Plus je grandissais, et donc plus je montais dans la hiérarchie de Tsahal, plus je me rendais compte que servir mon pays me plaisait.

Non, je ne cautionnais pas ce que je faisais. Je me doutais qu'apprendre comment tuer quelqu'un rapidement et de manière silencieuse, apprendre à tirer, le combat à mains nues, avec des armes, n'était pas vraiment ce dont rêvait la majorité des adolescentes de mon âge. Mais, je devais admettre que ça ne me déplaisait pas forcément. Et puis c'était quelque chose d'essentiel pour Israël, pour mon pays. Alors, j'allais au combat. Et peut en importait les conséquences que cela pourrait bien avoir.

Je me levais lentement en proposant d'aller chercher des boissons, grimaçant à cause de mes courbatures. Tali se leva rapidement en me disant de rester assise et qu'elle s'en chargeait. Son visage éclairé par un sourire moqueur.

J'hochais la tête en me rasseyant, tout en souriant.

Tali s'éloigna en courant, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui crier : « Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez toi ! Je suis incapable de courir moi ! » .

Puis, toutes les deux étions partie d'un éclat de rire. Je savais aussi bien qu'elle combien elle détestait ces entraînements. Elle n'avait pas le même tempérament que moi.

Moi, je ne doutais pas du fait que me battre était le seul moyen d'arriver à mes fins. Je veux dire que chez nous, la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Tali, Ari et moi était palpable.

Tali était la préférée de mon père. Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'avais toujours eu les entraînements les plus durs, les plus longs, les plus dangereux.

Sans broncher, j'acceptais. Tant que mon corps pouvait suivre. Non, plutôt tant que mon esprit pouvait survivre. Je le savais, mon esprit était plus fort.

De même, j'acceptais les piques de mon père, les reproches, les remarques, même si parfois je brûlais de l'intérieur. Mais qu'importe.

Qu'importe, je ne cherchais qu'à obtenir la fierté de mon père. Fierté que je me devais de gagner, alors que ma petite sœur n'avait besoin de rien faire pour l'avoir.

Ce que j'arrivais parfois à obtenir c'était un maigre sourire approbateur de mon père. C'était tout. Et pourtant, je me tuais à la tache.

Je le savais. Tout ceci me tuerais. Mais qu'importe.

Toujours assise, je fermais les yeux en me massant les tempes, il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir des réflexions comme ça. Parce que cela me tuait. Me tuait à petit feu, mais me tuait quand même.

.

Un fracas immense me sortit de mes pensées. J'étais entraînée, je savais ce que c'était, pourtant, je refusais de croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Je m'élançai vers l'endroit où Tali se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, avant que je ferme les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais du les fermer, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais du m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme je venais de le faire.

Des dizaines de personnes courraient dans tous les sens. Tout le monde s'écartant du supermarché qui venait d'être soufflé par l'explosion.

J'étais la seule à converger vers ce lieu. J'étais extérieure aux autres. J'avançais avec le seul but de trouver ma sœur.

Mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler les informations. Désespérément, il tentait d'échafauder des hypothèses.

Tali n'était pas allée ici.

Tali m'attendait sur le petit muret.

Tali était en train de se moquer de moi en me regardant.

Je pénétrais lentement dans les décombres du magasin. Je voyais une forme de la taille de ma sœur. Je criais « Tali ! ».

Un léger murmure me fit lever la tête vers elle.

Le monde s'arrêta. Des larmes dévalant mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je vis les bouts de verre qui avaient pénétré sa chair.

Je vis son corps blessé s'écrouler.

Je me suis entendu crier. Désespérément l'appeler.

Alors, j'ai parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparait. Je voulais la soutenir. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il arrivait.

Je suis arrivée près d'elle, en n'ayant fait que quelques pas, mais en ayant l'impression d'en avoir fait des milliers.

Le regard dans le vague, les jambes cotonneuses, le cerveau ailleurs, la tristesse ravageant mon cœur, je n'étais plus moi.

J'ai observé son visage ensanglanté, je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

Cette image, gravée dans ma rétine, de ma petite sœur mourante, ensanglantée et dans mes bras, m'a si souvent empêché de dormir sereinement. Je savais que, dorénavant, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

J'ai capté son dernier regard empli de tristesse, empli de regrets.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, espérant que ça ne serait pas une dernière fois, sa tête contre mon cœur. Elle a murmuré un « je t'aime, Zi ».

Puis, sa respiration s'est ralentie. Elle a fermé les yeux. J'ai senti son corps s'alourdir. Je l'ai entendu lutter contre la mort. J'essayais de lui parler.

« Tali, reste » Mais chacun de mes mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge.

Un cri désespéré parvint à quitter ma bouche. « Non !»

Je ne pouvais pas perdre ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas.

J'ai senti son emprise diminuer au fil des secondes. J'ai senti Tali me dire adieu.

Elle essayait de me dire un dernier mot. Ce dernier terme, entrecoupé de respirations hasardeuses, coupé par le sang s'accumulant dans sa gorge, se noyant dans le liquide de la vie.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle, avant de reposer son visage sur ma poitrine, et d'expirer une dernière fois.

C'était fini. Terminé.

.

Je me suis mise à trembler. Je suis tombée en arrière, seulement arrêtée par le rayonnage placé derrière moi. J'avais ma sœur dans les bras. Son sang était sur mes mains et mes vêtements. Elle était partie. Elle m'avait abandonné.

Je serrai son corps sans vie, les larmes parcourant mon visage, tombant sur le sien.

Je me laissais aller au sol. Le monde s'était abattu sur mes épaules.

Des tremblements que je ne parvenais à contrôler me secouaient.

Des bouffées de rage m'empêchaient de respirer.

J'avais l'impression d'asphyxier, le corps meurtri de la seule personne qui avait toute ma confiance, reposait sur moi.

Je restais écroulée par terre. Pleurant ma sœur, hurlant ma rage, criant mon dégoût envers ce monde qui m'avait tout pris.

Je ne croyais plus en l'existence. J'étais détruite. C'était moi qui aurait du aller chercher ces boissons.

Seule la rage et la vengeance m'habitaient. Avec cette seule certitude : je devais prendre la place de Tali. C'était à moi de mourir.

.

Alors, j'étais devenue une meurtrière.

Je n'aimais plus afin de me protéger. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette souffrance. J'étais devenue ce que ma sœur avait toujours détesté.

Celle qui prenait plaisir à voir la peur se refléter dans les yeux de ses victimes.

Celle qui esquissait un sourire devant l'assassinat qu'elle venait de perpétrer.

Celle qui tuait pour les ordres.

Celle qui oubliait qui elle était.

Celle qui appuyait sur la gâchette avec délectation.

Celle qui ne vivait que par la haine.

Celle que la colère faisait survivre.

Celle qui aurait du mourir mais qui avait survécu.

Celle sur qui l'ange de la mort ne cessait de planer.

Celle qui ignorait la mort.

Cette mort qui a défaut de m'avoir prise me prenait tout les gens à qui je tenais.

Cette mort que j'avais fini par servir.

J'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. Tali était plus que ma sœur : elle faisait partie de moi. Mon coeur avait été arraché par sa mort.

Et, la vraie Ziva David avait disparue en même temps que Tali David.

* * *

_Voilà! En espérant que vous avez apprécié! _


End file.
